oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow of the Storm
Details *Completed Demon Slayer quest *Completed The Golem quest |items= *About 1,000 coins to cover expenses *Waterskins (approximately 5 full waterskins) *Silver bar *Pestle and Mortar *empty vial *3 pieces of a black outfit (see below; you can also dye the desert robes during the quest for two of the pieces) *Silverlight (if you have lost Silverlight, Father Reen can give you another one) *A charged Amulet of Glory or Ring of Duelling for a teleport to Al-Kharid would be useful. You could also use a Broomstick Recommended: *Food and Potions for lower levelled players *Desert robes |kills= Agrith-Naar (level 100) }} Walkthrough Getting Started Speak to Father Reen, who is just south of the Al-Kharid bank. He asks you to see Father Badden in Uzer. Travel to Uzer, which is east of the Shantay Pass and south of Al-Kharid. You can take a magic carpet there for 75 to 200 coins depending on whether you have the Ring of Charos and whether you've played the Rogue Trader minigame before. An enchanted broomstick from Swept Away is especially convenient for reaching Shantay Pass, and for doing the quest itself, due to its ability to bring the player near both a musician and a bank, but also near the area of the quest. Infiltrating the Dark Wizards In Uzer, talk to Father Badden. He will ask you to infiltrate the dark wizards gathered there. Enter the basement below the temple ruins, and try to enter the portal to the demon's lair in the north part of the basement. If you aren't wearing at least three pieces of black clothing, Evil Dave won't let you by because you aren't evil enough. Put on at least three items of black clothing to enter the portal. There are a handful of ways to achieve this, including: * Dye a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink. (Incidentally, these dyed desert robes will no longer protect you from the sun when walking in the desert.) You will not be able to dye Desert boots, however. For the third item, you can wear a black cape (obtainable from a Highwayman for example) or a black Fremennik cloak (Obsidian cape, Lunar cape, Zamorak Cape, and Warlock cloak will NOT work). * Wear Black dragonhide armour. Note: Spiky vambraces will not work but black dragonhide vambraces will. * Obtain the black wizard robes and hat dropped by Dark Wizards. * Wear any three Black armour items. * Buy a Priest gown top and bottom from the Fancy Dress Shop in Varrock. * Shade robes will work too. * Wear black mystic. * Elite Black Armour will not work. :Mixing armour and robes will not work, but the different types of robes can be mixed. You also need to dye your Silverlight black using black mushroom ink. If you don't, Evil Dave won't let you enter the demon's lair. You have to do it when you start the quest or Evil Dave will think it is not dyed. Talk to Evil Dave again, and a cutscene will appear, showing Evil Dave leading you to the leader of the group, Denath. Denath will accept you into his group because another member, Josef, has disappeared. Denath will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith-Naar. He will also tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. Preparing to summon Agrith-Naar Talk to Jennifer to get a demonic sigil mould. Go to Al-Kharid (either by magic carpet to Shantay Pass or by teleport), and use a silver bar on the furnace to make a demonic sigil. If you haven't done so, stock up on potions and food for your final battle with level 100 Agrith-Naar. Note: You will no longer need your black outfit to enter the portal. The demon uses magic and melee attacks, so one good strategy is to load up on melee-protection armour. For example, Dragon armour) and Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic together. If you already are wearing black d'hide armour for your three pieces of black clothing, you can also range the demon. The dragonhide will protect you from taking too much damage from the demon's magic spells. Be sure to use Silverlight to strike the final blow. Prayer potions are a good idea. Return to Uzer, enter the demon's lair again, and talk to Matthew. He will tell you about Josef and a book Josef found. Go back outside, and talk to the Clay golem. It will tell you that Denath killed Josef, but not before Josef hid a large book in one of the broken kilns. Look in the kilns around Uzer (don't forget to check the one north of the magic carpet) to find a Demonic tome. You will also now find Father Reen standing outside the temples ruins. If you want, you can have an interesting discussion with him about his religion. Read the book, then return through the portal and discuss the content with Matthew. Matthew notes the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backward to the one that Denath told you to say. Summoning Agrith-Naar Denath will now call you over to take your place and lead the incantation. Using your sigil, chant it in the order that he told you. It is different for each person. After finishing the incantation, Denath will walk into the centre of the magic circle that appears and go into another dimension. Denath was Agrith-Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backward. This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to resummon him to defeat him. Pick up the sigil that Denath dropped. Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will have run away. Chase after them through the portal. The examine text on the portal now reads, "It looks like the magic is failing". Note: When you exit the portal, you will occasionally take small amounts of damage from falling rocks in the basement and in the sandstorm outside in Uzer. Tanya will get killed by ghosts in the basement, so take her sigil. If you forget to grab a sigil you can just make another one. Talk to Evil Dave, who will tell you Eric was killed by the collapsed ceiling and will give you Eric's sigil. Tell Evil Dave to return to the lair. He will go back. Go up the stairs and talk to Father Badden and Father Reen, and give them each a sigil. They will to go to the demon's lair. Talk to the Clay golem. He will tell you he was programmed to never help summon demons. Go back into the basement, take the strange implement from the north-west corner, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. Talk to the golem again, and it will agree to help you now. It takes the third sigil. Go back into the demon's lair, and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. Defeating Agrith-Naar Take your place in the circle, and use your sigil to chant the incantation in the order you read in the book. Agrith-Naar will appear in a cutscene, very angry that you summoned him. He will kill Matthew, and then attack you. He is level 100. By default, he uses melee up close and casts fire blast at a distance. If you use the Protect from Melee or Protect from Magic prayer, he'll automatically use the attack that you don't protect from. Agrith-Naar hits up to 11 damage with melee and 10 with magic. A player of level 85 or higher should have no difficulty defeating Agrith-Naar even without food. You must hit the final blow with Silverlight. However, if Agrith Naar dies from poison, as long as you have Silverlight equipped when he dies, Silverlight will still merge with his blood. A dwarf multicannon cannot be used to attack Agrith-Naar. If you try to set one up during the battle, you get the message "Some kind of demonic magic prevents the cannon from functioning". When the demon is dead, unnequip Silverlight a message will appear telling you that it has merged with the demon's blood. You will then be able to choose the skill you wish to receive experience in (see rewards section below). If you accidentally do something to make the message disappear before choosing (for example, logging out or walking away), reequip then unequip Silverlight and it will appear again. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *1 quest point *10,000 experience in any combat skill except Prayer and Summoning. *Demonic sigil (can be used to chant any number of times even after the quest) *Demonic tome (unlimited copies on your bookshelf) *Silverlight turns into Darklight: It has a special attack and is even more powerful against demons. It costs a bit more to replace it. Silverlight is only obtainable by going to non members worlds in order to buy it. Music *Incantation *Grip of the Talon Trivia *Before he dies, Matthew speculates that Ellemar must have trapped Agrith-Naar in human form to stop him from using his magics. "That must be what the last pages of of the book said," Matthew guesses. "So the reason he assembled us was to send him back to his own plane, where he would be much more powerful! That's why the ritual was backwards!" *It's possible to obtain more than one Silverlight in this quest by dropping the one in your inventory and receiving another from Father Reen. *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a party hat, one of the rarest and most expensive items in the game. *Tanya says "All will love me and despair." This line is similar to one spoken by the Noldorin elf Galadriel in "The Lord of the Rings", though her words were "All *shall* love me and despair". *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambiance of the throne room. *If you lose your Demonic sigil you CANNOT get it back. *When Tanya is killed by the ghosts, her Hitpoints bar is full, even after she takes damage and dies. *The Dark Wizard Eric might be named after the main character in the book Eric. In which Eric tries to summon a powerful demon. *If you dye Silverlight black before starting the quest, you will receive another one for free. *If you talk to Eric (The one who hates being ignored) and then walk away before he's finished talking, he will do the "Angry" emote and say "Don't ignore me!" *When you speak to Matthew and the Clay Golem, they say Josef ran away last night, although there are no nights in RuneScape. *If you look at where the beds are, there are only 4 beds but there are 8 people. *During Shadow of the Storm, if you talk to the Clay Golem before the incantation and ask why Badden hates him, he will say, "He should know that I could never hurt him. The first command in a golem's mind is that it cannot allow a human being to come to harm." This is probably referring to the Three Laws of Robotics from Isaac Asimov's book I, Robot. The first of the Three Laws of Robotics states: "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." This is very similar to what the Clay Golems says and is almost certainly a quote from the book. *There is a glitch where if you click try to take the Sigil that Denath dropped during the cutscene (after he dissapears) you will be teleported to the front of the portal and have to to the summoning chant again (Denath reappears) See also *Freeing Evil Dave - Recipe for Disaster Category:Quests